


Babysitting Makoto

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Danga Ronpa- All Media Types
Genre: 4 entries in one day go me, BabysitterAU, PreschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko babysits a young Makoto and reads him a naptime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Makoto

Junko smiled as she placed a book infront of Naegi, who was on her lap. This babysitting job was pretty fun. Naegi was your adverage kid, cute and very kind. He told Junko everything his mother asked him. "Alright Naegi, let's read Goldielocks and the three despairs!" the teenager said with a smile on her face as she opened the book, feeling little Naegi squirm as he pulled his rattly, well-loved teddy bear closer. "Once upon a time there was a little girl who was walking through the forest."

The lucky five year-old smiled and rested his head on Junko's chest, continuing to listen. "Later that day.. she found a cabin in the woods! She had lost some of her hope, and she was pretty stupid so she went inside!" Junko's red nails pointed to the blonde girl in the book. "Wait... my mommy says that no one's stupid though.." Naegi blurted, looking up at his babysitter.

"Uncool Naegi" the elder girl commented, flipping the page "But there was three bowls of porrage on the table! Goldielocks tried one of the bowls, but it was too hot. Then she tried the second one, which was too cold. So naturally she combined the two bowls and it tasted yummy!"

Naegi raised an eyebrow "What about the third bowl?" he asked, pointing a small and very chubby finger at the picture in confusion. "That bowl is poisioned so if she ate it she would die." Junko responded plainly before flipping the next page. "After eating that food so she would be a fatty, Goldielocks thought it would be a good idea to go take a nap!"

Once again, Naegi had a question to ask. "Can I take a nap after this? I'm kinda tired.." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Sure, sure, sure" the babysitter promised, flipping the page "So then Goldie goes upstairs and takes a nap. The first bed is too hard and it nearly cracks her back, so she tries the second bed, it's too soft and it early suffocates her. The third bed is a babies bed and it's just right!"

The child smiled, softly clapping his hands "I hope she has a nice nap!" he cheers with a small smile. "Naegi!" Junko scolds, causing him to jump a bit and his ahoge to stand on edge. "We do not use the 'H' word! What would your mother say?" the babysitter questioned, hearing Naegi mumbling the word 'sorry' on repeat like a broken record. "But it's fine Makoto. Want me to finish?" she asked, patting hit cowlic down with a small smile. A child's first moments in despair are always precious. 

Naegi mumbled a small 'ye' as Junko began to read once again. "Then of a sudden, three amazing despairing Monokumas came in and thought 'we need to give her an execution!' and there was a huge rally and they all agreed to hang her by her goldielocks for breaking and entering and she felt a lot of despair and cried really hard until she died! The end. Come on Makoto, time for a nap!" she cheered, practically bathing in despair as Naegi looked up at his babysitted, his face as white as a ghost.

"Junko... I didn't like that story!"


End file.
